world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031815KateSami
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 00:38 -- 12:38 TA: Fate is searching frantically for Sami. 12:38 AA: Sami is in the commissary, pouring over notes. 12:38 TA: Kate was just there wtf. 12:39 AA: (( Kate, or Fate? )) 12:39 TA: ((both)) 12:39 AA: (( ...kay. )) 12:39 TA: Kate zips in across the table from her. "Sami. Heston. We need to talk."] 12:41 AA: "Sure thing. Working on the team layouts now." 12:41 AA: Sami motions to Kate to take a seat across from her. 12:41 TA: She leans in, whispering. "I know. Why did you do it?" 12:41 AA: "Know what?" 12:42 TA: "Thiago? Do you want me to spell it out for you loudly in this commissary so anyone can here? I want to know why, Sami. Don't be coy." 12:43 AA: Sami sighs, works her hands in a circle, and closes in a cone of silence around the two of them. 12:43 AA: "First of all, what makes you think I killed Thiago?" 12:44 TA: "Doir told me." 12:47 AA: "And what did he say, exactly? Something about a spooky ghost version of me with water in its face and a mouth that had been stitched shut?" 12:47 TA: "That and it was actually you that killed him." 12:47 TA: "He thinks Jack led them to that to put the blame further on us." 12:50 AA: Sami sighs. "Lords and Muses are powerful, Kate. Too powerful for a session our size. And those that seek out that power, rather than having it thrust upon them....they're the most prone to abuse it. You have to be scared of what your powers can do, or..." Sami's eyes are watering. 12:51 AA: "...he had barely had his powers a week and he was already creating new players with them, Kate. He was using powers strong enough to make the Horrorterrors take notice." 12:51 TA: "I know, Sami, but is that any excuse to just kill him outright?" 12:51 TA: "Wait..." 12:51 AA: "No, it's not an excuse Kate. It's a reason." 12:51 TA: "Creating now players?" 12:51 TA: new* 12:51 AA: "Well, something like that. Libby noticed a new twink. That's when she told me what happened." 12:52 AA: "And now the Derse players told me about this ghost version of me, and she claimed to be created by Thiago too....I didn't know about that at the time, but....it strengthens my resolve." 12:52 AA: Tears are running down her face, but her voice is steady. "What I did was evil, Kate. I don't expect you to think of me as a good person. But I'm doing what I can to save as many people as I can." 12:53 TA: "Hey." She rests her hand on Sami's. "This is why I wanted to come ask you in person." 12:53 TA: "Unlike Nate, you had a really good reason for doing this." 12:54 TA: "I couldn't believe you would do this for a stupid reason, but, please." 12:54 TA: "Next time you have to make a hard decision, come to some of us." 12:54 AA: Sami nods. "But....I don't want you guys to have to carry this sort of cross. You shouldn't have the blood on your hands." 12:55 AA: "My soul's already stained. Don't get yours stained too." 12:55 TA: Kate sighs. "It doesn't matter now. We're in the alpha still and theres no where to move but forward." 12:55 TA: She pauses. 12:56 TA: "For most of you at least." 12:56 AA: "Yeah. And I don't want Thiago's death to have been in vain." 12:56 TA: "I think the best thing for all of us now is to make ourselves a better team than we were before." 12:56 AA: "I have to stick to my guns now. Because if I don't, he'll have died for no reason." 12:56 AA: "I have to save as many people as I can. Whatever the cost." 12:56 TA: "Doir says they still think Jack could be all that bad." 12:56 TA: "We have to make ourselves a better alternative." 12:57 AA: Sami nods. "Jackjack was just in here, talking about trying to get Jack to remove Smiledog from him." 12:57 AA: She shakes her head. "I tried to talk him out of it, but I'm terrified he's going to let Jack in..." 12:57 AA: "...and you know that Jack has to know by now that if he ever wanted to hurt me, the best way would be through Jackjack or Darmok." 12:58 TA: Kate sighs. "I suppose you don't know how to get rid of smiledog yet do you?" 12:58 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I've worked on it. But I think I just made it worse." 12:58 TA: "Can we provide him a new sylladex?" 12:58 AA: "My....patron," she tiptoes over the word as though to say 'we both know what I'm talking about but I still can't actually say it,' "thinks Smiledog might be involved in this ghost Sami somehow." 12:59 AA: Sami shrugs. "Scarlet said I would need a new one if I ever get Smiledog purged. But I don't think just replacing my sylladex would fix it on its own." 01:00 AA: "I've all but given up on it. I barely use items from my sylladex anymore anyway." 01:01 TA: "He will need to alchemize things, though." 01:01 TA: "...if we can find imps..." 01:03 AA: "So you guys haven't seen any, either." 01:03 AA: "I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this." 01:04 AA: "At first I thought we were just getting lucky, and not running into any..." 01:04 AA: "...but the kids aren't learning to fight in this game, and they're not getting Grist. And....the game isn't going according to the expected parameters. That's pretty terrifying even on its own." 01:05 TA: "Do you think Jack removed imps?" 01:05 TA: "It's my understanding he didn't join us until later." 01:06 AA: "Jack of Arena? Yeah, I don't think he joined us until the kids went on that little Thanksgiving adventure they talked about." 01:06 AA: "And we didn't see any imps before that." 01:07 AA: "I guess with him, the timeline doesn't matter much, but no one saw any sign of him before that." 01:07 AA: "So he was being really subtle, if so." 01:08 TA: "It's difficult to change the past. Often impossible to do." 01:08 TA: "You have to have already changed it when you go to change it. 01:09 AA: Sami shakes her head as if trying to clear it. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to really get time shenanigans like you do." 01:10 AA: "I'll just write it off as 'Weird Time Shit' and take your word for it." 01:10 TA: She nods. "Now, though, we need to be making friends." 01:10 AA: "Huh? With whom?" 01:10 TA: "Moreso than we need to appear better than Jack or dissuade people from talking with them, we need to make friends with the prescratchers." 01:11 TA: "Only when they respect us as friends will they listen to our warnings. 01:11 AA: "Oh. Yeah, I'm working on it. I just can't seem to track down Maenam's son or Meouet's daughter though. 01:11 TA: "I'm sure I can." 01:11 TA: "I have a way of being everywhere." 01:12 AA: "Thanks. I know Meouet said she's doing well with her daughter. I don't think Maenam's even run into Merrow yet though, from what she's said." 01:12 TA: "Strange." 01:12 TA: "I must arrange a meeting for the two of them." 01:13 TA: "It will be a good experience for all involved and nothing will go wrong." 01:14 AA: Sami nods. "Yeah, it's such a shame she hasn't met her own son yet." 01:14 AA: "Not that I got to meet Jackjack until just recently though." 01:17 TA: Kate nods, then yawns. "Goodness, what time is it?" 01:17 TA: "Silly me I should know what time it is goodness." 01:17 TA: "I've been up for too long." 01:18 TA: Kate rubs her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed, but, thank you for telling me the truth, Sami." 01:18 TA: "We'll help eachother through this, we'll win the game, and we'll all be better because of it." 01:19 AA: "I haven't slept for a few days either." 01:19 AA: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Kate. I'm not proud of what I did....and I want to keep this team together. If I let everyone fall apart because of what I did, Thiago's death won't have meant anything." 01:20 TA: "They won't. We'll build real trust with them and then we can tell them one day." 01:20 TA: "We will tell them and they will understand." 01:22 AA: "Even if they don't, that's fine. My punishment is already in the cards when we finish this game." 01:22 AA: "If they hate me....as long as they're alive and safe when this is all over, I'll be able to live with it." 01:22 AA: "It's not like we'll be able to remain friends when we beat the game anyway." 01:23 TA: Kate stands up and pats her on the back. "They won't hate you, Sami." 01:23 TA: "And we'll remain friends, don't you worry." 01:23 TA: "Time is one thing I have on my side." 01:23 AA: "Well even if we remain friends, we won't be able to be together. Once you guys go to the new universe, I mean." 01:24 TA: "Who says I can't leave it later and come visit you?" 01:24 AA: "I....don't know. You would probably have to find your way through the Outer Ring. I'm not sure even you could do that, Kate." 01:24 AA: (( Furthest Ring, rather )) 01:25 TA: "Sami, when I enter the door, I can come out at the same time having lived to the end of that universe and then come visit you. Come on, it's simple." 01:25 TA: "You don't have to be alone for eternity." 01:26 AA: "Well if you want to, I'd be happy to see you. And I'm sure Beau would be, too." 01:27 TA: Kate smiles. "Good night." She heads to her room on the Ark. Good thing she can fly quickly... 01:27 TA: ((I'll post)) Category:Sami Category:Kate